


Warrior

by satanchangedmypresets



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Protective!Cas, Purgatory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 00:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanchangedmypresets/pseuds/satanchangedmypresets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is reminded that beneath it all, Castiel is a warrior of God.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warrior

All Dean can see in the darkness is the flash of Castiel’s silver blade. Occasionally lightning would grant him some relief from the pang of being blind and he would see Castiel, his body swirling between that of the monsters threatening them, one arm tucked to his side as he danced among them, blade flashing. The white scrubs are bathed in blood and ooze, mud and rain, and the trench coat fans out behind him as he moves.

It’s in these moments that Dean can see the warrior in Castiel, the ruthless and determined demeanor that led Castiel to achieve the rank of ‘captain’ and lead his own garrison on Earth. It makes him weep inside seeing that it was from this that Castiel had fallen, fallen to watch the friggin’ bees.

Then Castiel is hauling him to his feet, telling him to run, and he does so because he doesn’t know what else to do. Castiel runs beside him, always keeping a hand on his shoulder, the silver blade in his other hand. He glances back and Castiel’s face is hard and fierce, his eyes bright as they move, looking forward into the darkness. Sometimes Cas would step ahead, running in front of him and he would hear the monsters move out of their way. They had quickly come to fear the avenging angel for those who threatened the human in his charge would be torn apart. Sometimes it was easier to stay away, even for things that did not die.

Suddenly, Castiel pulled him out of the woods and into a cave, shoving him to the ground and crouching at the entrance, hidden behind a wall of roots.

“Rest.” Castiel’s rough voice commanded him and Dean knew that Castiel wouldn’t move from that position until he was rested. He would kneel there, at guard, all night if he had to with his blade poised at the ready, his grace secreting a steady warning.

Dean crawled to the side of the cave Castiel was on so he laid his head down near the angel’s hip. He was shaking.

“Cas…” he gasped softly and a slight softening of Castiel’s brow was the only indication that the angel had heard.

“Thanks…Cas…for not leaving me.”

“I will never leave you, Dean.” Castiel said shortly. “I’d have thought this would be obvious by now.”

Dean laughed wearily. It had to be the cold, draining him and making him say stupid things. “Look at you now, my very own personal guardian angel.”

Even Castiel’s lips quirked upward at the bad joke. “I don’t think I’d fit on your shoulder.”

Dean laughed even as he closed his eyes, willing himself to sleep while they had the moment. Close to the hem where he thought Castiel wouldn’t notice, he grasped the edge of the trenchcoat and wound it tightly in his hand.

Castiel stayed perfectly still, ever watchful as the monsters prowled outside. This was his game. He had been a soldier for millions of years and no one would harm Dean while he was still able to protect him. 

“I am a warrior of God.” he whispered fiercely. “Bring your teeth to my blade.”


End file.
